When refreshments are served in public places such as bars, restaurants, and outdoor events, it is frequently the case that a purchaser will purchase beverages for more than one person at a time. Further, when a group of people are enjoying refreshments in a person's home or in the office, it is frequently the case that one person is responsible for collecting beverages for a multiple number of people. Unfortunately, the human hand is only designed to carry a small number of beverages at one time. It can therefore be awkward returning to one's seat or friends with multiple beverages. This is particularly the case when a person cannot support all of the beverages in one hand.